


Sleep Gently Beside Me

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Fluff, Late Nights, M/M, magical comfort, magnus helps Alec sleep, tired times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Magnus just wants Alec to have peace. 
A short, fluffy piece.





	

"Alexander..." Magnus sighed quietly. 

He had just entered their bedroom to find the Shadowhunter already passed out, face down in the pillows.  Alec had been going on night raids to weed out an unruly vampire nest that Raphael had been no help with. He had taken to stumbling into the loft around 3 in the morning, completely exhausted. Magnus worried Alec's stamina rune didn't have quite the punch it was supposed to. 

He had stayed up to greet Alec this time, hoping to at least massage the Shadowhunters probably aching muscles. Ease some of the tension that would allow him better sleep but alas, it was naught to be it seemed. 

Magnus slid out of his robe and slipped beneath the covers next to his unconscious boyfriend. Exhaustion was painted onto his features even in sleep. Magnus swept dark hair from Alec's face. He loved this Shadowhunter. 

The emotions he had toward Alec ran deep. He wanted to protect him, keep him close, give him the world in a neat package. He wanted to rid every walking nightmare from this world and the next. He wanted to wisk them away to experience new wonders. He wanted to walk where ancient gods danced just to see how Alexander would soak it all in. 

He wanted to give him peace.

Tiny sparks of blue magic flitted from his fingertips and glowed softly against Alec's cheek. He willed warmth and calm to sink into Alec's skin. Even in a deep sleep, Alec hummed in contentment.

Magnus watched the crease between Alec's eyebrows smooth out. He ran fingers over the runes etched into his lover's skin. He was grateful for them for the runes protected Alec. Perhaps not as much as Magnus wished but they did a better job than nothing. He followed the veins in Alec's arm down and then slid fingertips up his boyfriend's back. Blue magic danced upon pale skin. 

"Magnus..." Alec hummed in his sleep. 

For a second, Magnus's fingers stilled. He watched Alec's face carefully but the Shadowhunter slept on. His lips tugged upward in a smile as he thought of Alexander dreaming of him. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Sleep well, love." He whispered before pulling Alec into his arms and closing his eyes. 


End file.
